


Tea and Cake

by psiten



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Yukari, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, I have no idea if this is canon compliant they're just fucking okay, Lesbian Mitsuru, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Referenced Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: Sometimes, instead of writing your ongoing project, you trip, and end up with 2500 words of girlfriends porn about how Mitsuru just really, really likes giving oral. We all have days like that, right? See, I knew you'd understand.





	Tea and Cake

Yukari knew exactly what she was doing when she'd looked up at Mitsuru after her girlfriend walked her to her door. Just as expected, Mitsuru had rested a hand on the apartment door frame and said, "Then I suppose we should say goodnight," angling for a kiss that, while not indiscreet, hid enough passion to make Yukari weak in the knees.

The first of those kisses, a little over a week ago, had kept burning on Yukari's lips once she was inside, and every time she'd traced the memory of it with her fingertips, the skin all over her body had felt a little tighter, a little needier. By the time she'd gotten her nightie on, there'd been no ignoring the way her nipples were standing up under the satin. They didn't just cut a clear image like a stone statue; that had happened before. She liked touching herself as much as the next girl. But the way Mitsuru's kiss kept spiralling down from her lips, through her chest, blooming between her legs like a fatal blow, was different. She'd felt every shift of satin against her skin so her nipples felt like they were sparking. All of her was glowing from the inside out, and she hadn't even bothered with the shorts half of the pajama set.

She'd known she wouldn't get to sleep without giving herself some relief, rubbing out the pleasure her body was begging for while she imagined Mitsuru's hands all over her skin. A tight squeeze on her breasts with one hand, thumb flicking her nipples, while she stroked out fast, hard circles on her clit with the other, because she wouldn't have the patience for slow that night. She hadn't expected how slick her pussy would be despite the wetness when she'd been walking to her bed. The way it was so easy for her fingers to slip down the smooth cavern path she usually didn't bother with -- getting aroused enough for it to be any good with her old boyfriends had been actual work -- now that was a surprise.

A good one, and the last rational thought she'd had that night was to clip the points off her nails because she wanted to go deep. She'd come shuddering around three fingers, working herself with both hands after her clit felt like it was going to burst, legs splayed and ass clenched from thrusting up off the bed. She hadn't even had to touch her own breasts to feel how Mitsuru's hands would touch her. Her imagination had done it all. Yukari usually tried to be quiet, because the walls were good here but you never knew. She'd failed that night, when the first wave of orgasm that she'd been ready for came with a second punch and a third hard behind, and then she'd lost count because the edges of the shocks curving her spine and forcing moans out of her mouth couldn't be defined that clearly.

Yukari had never wanted water so badly after touching herself, but she'd also been too overcome to move. She'd passed out, blissfully starfished on the mattress without even bothering to pull the sheet over herself, before she'd remembered how to stand up, and in the morning she'd felt like a million bucks, especially dressed in the suede miniskirt that drew Mitsuru's hands to her hips like a magnet.

When Mitsuru had remarked the next day, "Oh, you cut your nails!" in such an innocent tone, Yukari hadn't known how on earth she was going to explain. Luckily, when she turned around, Mitsuru's smirk as she ran her thumb over the tips of Yukari's fingers was anything but innocent. The embarrassed blush that had started in Yukari's cheeks turned into another wicked thrum when Mitsuru pulled her close. By unspoken agreement, they kept anything personal out of the office usually, but Yukari wasn't about to object to Mitsuru's face coming near, brushing noses, their bodies clasped tight by Mitsuru's grip on her ass through the suede. She wasn't going to lie. She'd worn it hoping something like that might happen, and it felt just as good as she'd hoped. "So I guess you _did_ enjoy our date," Mitsuru remarked. The sound was matter-of-fact, but the feel of her breath on Yukari's lips felt more smug than Yukari would've ever thought Mitsuru could be.

She liked it. And since her hips strained against Mitsuru's by instinct, Mitsuru knew she liked it, and that smugness infected the older woman's smile.

"I enjoyed it, too," Mitsuru whispered, filling Yukari's mind with a kaleidoscope of images of Mitsuru on rich silk sheets, pinching her own nipples until they were as rosy as her lips, sliding hands luxuriously over her thighs to get herself hot. Mitsuru would definitely be the type to touch herself all over and delay pushing her body to come until she couldn't take it anymore.

And Mitsuru definitely had a vibrator, Yukari reflected. She'd been meaning to get one herself since she'd moved out of the dorms where she would've gotten caught, but hadn't had the nerve to visit a shop. Her wrists wouldn't take too many more nights like last night, so today it was happening for sure.

"Gosh, honey," said Yukari as the spun one of Mitsuru's curls tight around her finger. "And here I always thought I was the scandalous one."

"I had some of my education in France, Yukari. The girls in my school were quite fond of... self-discovery. For example, I think it was on a sunny picnic in Marseilles when I discovered that, if you want to ignore the sandwiches in favor of eating a girl's cherry, the beach chair and the towel really are indispensable."

It was too easy to picture herself laid out on a chair on a sandy beach, gripping the sides, face transported while Mitsuru sat down between her feet and bobbed her head between her bent legs. Picturing it was too easy, and getting it out of her mind was impossible. "Oh wow," she sighed, biting her tongue before she gave into the temptation to rip off her panties and ask Mitsuru to show her.

"Sophie said she wanted to know she'd enjoy her first time. Apparently, I had a reputation back then for being good with my mouth," which Mitsuru said with a scoff as if it were silly, but Yukari was absolutely rapt. "And for the girls in school, it was like a game, so they didn't judge me for how it was something I liked to do. They actually kept daring me to eat girls out in different places, thinking they'd find one I wouldn't be bold enough to try. Or that I wouldn't manage a willing volunteer."

"Oh my god. Tell me you had girls lining up. I know I would have, if you'd been looking."

Mitsuru's only answer at first was to lift up Yukari's fingertips, closing her eyes to leave a soft, slow kiss on the tips of her trimmed nails in what was definitely a more distracting sort of indirect kiss than Yukari had ever imagined. When Mitsuru opened her eyes, while Yukari was still trying to catch her breath, her beautiful, perfect Mitsuru mouth quirked into a shy smile where Yukari could see the schoolgirl she'd been years ago. "Unfortunately, perfecting your pussy-eating technique isn't an acceptable hobby for a young lady in most social circles the way it is at a finishing school in Paris. I hope I haven't lost the knack."

The vibrator Yukari picked up on the way home from that conversation got a good breaking in, and that time, Yukari remembered to put a glass of water on her nightstand for after she went three rounds with the thought of Mitsuru's hair brushing over her thighs and Mitsuru's tongue opening her up.

So yeah, she knew exactly what she was doing on their next date, when she looked up, and batted her eyes at Mitsuru, and said, "Unless you wanted to come in for tea?"

And she knew what she was doing when she guided Mitsuru's hands up under the hem of her miniskirt while they kissed in the kitchen, and when she missed the timer on the tea because Mitsuru stroking her breasts over her shirt was just too distracting.

"I doubt it's too bitter," said Mitsuru after she worked out how many minutes the timer must've been beeping. "We could probably save it with some honey."

They probably shouldn't have even bothered taking the tray out to the couch. The cups never got touched, and the tea just sat there getting cold. It was hard to drink tea when your legs are around your girlfriend's waist, who's pushing you down into the arm of the couch like there's no tomorrow, and you only break your lips apart long enough to tear your sweater off over your head. Yukari worked single mindedly on untying the scarf around Mitsuru's neck, then undoing the mother-of-pearl buttons down the front of her shirt.

There was a nude bustier bra underneath that Yukari has no idea how to even start on, not like Mitsuru who unclipped Yukari's pink lace balconette with one hand so her tits fell free so easily, it was like her clothes had melted off. That was why Yukari was staring down a valley of perfectly formed cleavage bounded with silk and lace even though she was a wanton wreck herself, half-naked, or more than half, with her skirt hiked up around her waist and her panties already on the floor somehow. Her hands tried to hunt down a seam, any seam, while Mitsuru, for some reason, grabbed a towel she'd put on the tea tray and spread it on the couch under Yukari's ass.

The light brush of Mitsuru's thumb opening up the slit between Yukari's legs sent an electric shiver through her body, and Yukari sucked in air with a hiss, like someone surprised her with an ice cube down her spine. What the towel was for was obvious now, because once Yukari could focus, she felt it. She was so wet, she was dripping.

"Is this okay?" Mitsuru whispered against her throat.

Her kisses were patient, even the squeeze of her hand around Yukari's breast saying she was ready to take this slow, but waiting was only fun sometimes.

"Holy crap, yes," Yukari answered, so much more sassy than sultry that they both broke out laughing. "Yes, this is very okay, Mitsuru. If you want me, fucking take me."

The low laugh in Mitsuru's throat sounded so wicked as Yukari let her girlfriend push her thighs up and open, Yukari wasn't sure if she was feeling faint from how she was panting or just from the sound of Mitsuru's voice. "Don't mind if I do."

Mitsuru's mouth working its way down her chest was definitely a reason to not care whether the neighbors could hear. The warmth of Mitsuru's tongue on her nipples, then the cold shock of them wet, exposed to the air, made her feel like she had a live wire in her skin. The anticipation when Mitsuru scooted back, using her scarf to tie back her mussed curls of hair, was enough that Yukari wanted to close her eyes, thinking, "This is it. This is how I die."

But that would mean not looking at the sight of Mitsuru licking her lips, all the lipstick kissed off for once, and getting a playful sparkle in her eye before she dove into Yukari's pussy like she was starving. Not for the whole world would Yukari have missed that.

She'd never been so ready for anything to feel so good. It would've been nice if that had prepared her for the heady newness of a tongue tracing the dips and valleys of her thigh meeting her hip to spike like it did into complete loss of control. One second, it was a curl of pleasure from an exploring mouth, just like she'd imagined on nights alone in her bed, and the next, it was like Mitsuru had unlocked her, had found a key with her lips and tongue that made Yukari's body react like this was what it'd always been for, and she'd just never known.

It was startling, the way she couldn't tell if it was her mind or her cunt overflowing with a sensation she didn't know how to contain, shaking out of her in a moan that didn't seem to stop, even though she wasn't sure how she was remembering to breathe. Yukari jumped, just from the surprise, and landed deeper in Mitsuru's mouth, or at least it felt that way. She couldn't say for sure, because it felt like the whole world was Mitsuru's mouth, and Mitsuru's hands pressing her legs open wide while her thumbs dipped deep inside, and when she was arching back over the arm of her couch, she was dangling off the edge of the earth, about to fall any second. Yukari didn't know which way was up, but she could hear herself begging for more when she came, when the searing pleasure faded and she could make sense of her body again, slow, lazy passes of Mitsuru's tongue on her overwhelmed lips and clit making her shiver and moan, "Oh fuck... fuck..." over and over.

The tremors slowed, and Yukari's body went limp. She hadn't even noticed she was gripping the sofa so hard, it was a miracle she hadn't torn the fabric. But she sank into the cushions, sighing, "Oh my god..." because there was nothing rational she could think of to say.

And there was Mitsuru, wiping the shine off her smirk and licking it off her fingers. "Thank you, Yukari," she said. No, _purred_. That was definitely a purr, and Yukari could hardly believe it, but it was turning her on again already.

"Any time. You are more than welcome," Yukari answered, finding the strength to push up and straddle Mitsuru's very fine skirt with her own messy thighs, tracing Mitsuru's curves through the form-fitting lace of her bustier. She managed to find the closures, sliding clasps open until she could pull the elastic armor aside and knead Mitsuru's breasts at last. "Please, show me how to make you feel like that."

With a laugh, and a kiss, Mitsuru promised, "It'll take some practice... but I believe in you."

"Oh no, tons of hot sex with my girlfriend, whatever will I do?!"

Yukari knew what she would do. Drag Mitsuru back to her bedroom and take off the rest of her clothes, was what she was going to do, because she was pretty sure that Mitsuru naked and shuddering with her red curls spilling all over Yukari's pillows was going to be one of the prettiest sights in the world, and there were definitely not enough towels here to protect this whole couch if she kept thinking about that instead of doing something to make it happen.

Well, Yukari thought, unfastening her skirt with one hand and pulling Mitsuru toward the door with the other, basking in Mitsuru's grin at her shameless nudity.

There was only one way to find out.


End file.
